Toothpaste and other semi-solid substances have long been packaged in collapsible tubes which can be manually squeezed to expel the paste therefrom. However, it is difficult to squeeze out all of the paste from such tubes. Also, such squeeze-type tubes are often difficult for children, elderly persons, and other people with hand problems to manipulate.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for dispensing paste from a tube which minimizes the waste remaining in the tube.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for dispensing paste from a tube which is easy for persons of all ages to handle.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a device for dispensing paste from a tube that is economical to manufacture, easy to use, and durable in use.